


Guardians of Draenor

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [7]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Draenei, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Gnomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: ( Written before Blizzard shit the bed. )Yrel offers herself up as a prize to the group of heroic gnome gals that saved Draenor! The Wrenchcog Spinwire crew are gonna get their fill of space goat pussy tonight!





	Guardians of Draenor

Guardians of Draenor  
Yrel & A Futa Gangbang

“By the Light...how...how are you all so big?” Yrel’s voice quivered with shock and delight blended into a sweet accent, and her delicate fingers stretched forward to brush one of the cocks on offer. As she stroked it the thing offered a swift twitch, and a dollop of precum that had been glistening at the tip slowly slid to the cobblestone below, hitting the ground with a soft, wet pat. Nervously, the Draenei swallowed before she gazed up at the group surrounding her once more - they were bigger than she ever would have guessed, but...these were indeed heroes of the Alliance. Heroes that had helped her to force evil away from Draenor. Heroes that had helped her people, and paved the way for a new path of peace and prosperity within the embrace of the Light. She owed this group of warriors, mages, rogues, and hunters...she owed this group of engineers.

That night, to thank them for their service, Yrel was happy to be gangbanged by the Wrenchcog Spinwire crew.

“Ha! You don’t think just any gnomes can be a part of our elite unit, do ya?!” The first of the gnome women to speak looked more refined than the others, her pink hair in twin buns and narrow goggles perched over her eyes. As she spoke, she grasped one of Yrel’s horns and yanked her head inward, offering up her cock to the Draenei’s desperately parting lips. “We’re gonna put you through one hell of a night, honey, just like we did with Jaina!”

“Mwaaahahaha, haaaaaa, yes yes yes! Blast, blast, blasting cum! Eeeehehehehe!” One of the gnomes of the elite unit was a frantic looking young woman with shaggy black hair that hung in wild tresses down to her shoulders, and a pair of goggles with two different sized lenses. She had the distinct scent of gunpowder and oil that clung to her body and her right hand had been completely replaced with clockwork - clockwork that now pressed against the Draenei’s supple flank and wrapped around the base of her tail. As she pushed the Draenei to her hands and knees and prepared to spitroast her, the manic engineer gave one more demented cackle and clapped her flesh and blood hand over the paladin’s rear. “Stuff her like blasting powder in a bomb! Like gears in a mech! Like THE VOICES IN MY DICK!”

Not every member of the Wrenchcog Spinwire crew was...all there, but that was just the way of things. They were gnomes that got shit done, just as they were gnomes that demanded this particular, delightful payment.

As Yrel sucked down the leader’s member to the base, still shocked at just how massive a gnome’s cock could be, she felt another one squeeze behind her all the way down to the hilt. Her pussy went taut around the enormous girth and she instantly started to howl, her tail attempting to flip from side to side yet held within the cold, harsh grasp of a mechanical hand. As her slit embraced the mighty weight of the lunatic’s cock Yrel looked up only to see more of them surrounding her - every last one of them a gnomish woman of good standing, every last one of them a warrior that helped Draenor, and every last one of them with a massive gnome girlcock that demanded attention.

Yrel whimpered, the tendrils hanging from the edges of her cheeks shivered, and she took a long, deep breath. This...was going to be a trial she would need the Light to endure.

Yrel lost count - both of the hours that the Wrenchcog Spinwire used her elegant Draenei figure, and just how many of the gnomish women stepped up to claim her holes. From the depraved spitroasting they gave her, taking turns and exchanging high fives when they fucked her into a state of climax to when they forced her to kneel down as far as she could manage - and each one stood on a box to slap their dicks across her face. Yrel was used by the gnomes that night in every hole she could have imagined, and even though they were girthy and thick it didn’t stop them from double teaming her in the same socket. Two in the pussy. Another two in the pass. One in her mouth and another between her breasts. One in each hand. One within the embrace of her tail. The gnomes worked as a glorious unit on the battlefield and in the bedroom, clamoring over each other with their tiny, naked forms and lunging themselves into Yrel with reckless abandon.

By the time it was over, the Draenei’s body was painted white and every breath she took made her feel as if the nectar within her was churning back and forth. Slow and rolling, the cum filled her belly, made her coil in warmth and delight, and saturated every last breath she managed. It dripped from her horns, webbed between her cheek tendrils, and even slowly slid down the sculpt of her tail down to the cobblestone floor below. And in the distance, Yrel could see the last of the gnomish women tightening up her pants - and casting one last look behind her to the cumsoaked, well-used Draenei they had finished with.

And the paladin reached out a hand, whimpering from the back of her throat.

“C...Come back...give me...more? By...by the Light, please…”

“Sorry, honey.” Yet another gnome flashed Yrel a smile, and even offered her a tiny blast from a finger gun. “We got worlds to save, and plenty of other hot babes to fuck. Maybe we’ll stop by after we’re done sorting out this whole Horde situation.”

If anyone could bring an end to the lunacy-riddle rise of Sylvanas, it was the Wrenchcog Spinwire crew.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you to check out the Series this story is a part of. It's a collection of shorts ranging from 1k-1.5k words spreading across a bunch of different properties. If you're looking for something short and spicy, I got your number!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
